


Haikyuu characters as things I’ve heard in school

by JakNeedsTherapy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I should study, My friends actually said these things no lie, chaotic idiots, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakNeedsTherapy/pseuds/JakNeedsTherapy
Summary: Yeah
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukki: - I was born to be mean.

Tendou: - It feels like a little party in here (changing room).

Kuroo: - I never brush my hair, for real. Fuck hair brush.

Suga: - Ok which one of you little fuckers watches 5 minutes crafts on Instagram.

Hinata: - I made Kageyama who isn't a 3 year old into a 3 year old.

Suga to Nishinoya: - I will adopt you away.

Oikawa: - I am unpleased.

Kuroo to Bokuto & Oikawa: If we three lived together Bokuto would eat like 3/5 of the food while me and Oikawa would eat the rest.

Makki & Mattsun: - We two are the reason why the earth isn't dead yet.

Kuroo: - Fry eggs.  
Lev: - yes?  
Kuroo: - Can you do it?  
Lev: - No.  
Kuroo: - That's what I thought.

Bokuto: - It feels like I've just opened a third eye.

Kenma: - I drink water like once a week, I hate water.

Hinata: - Cotton is a common metal.

Daichi: - What are you doing Nishinoya?  
Noya: - *Taps head* I'm losing brain cells.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanaka: - I follow all the rules but- I don't follow all the rules.

Yamaguchi: - It feels like Hinata has really lost his brain cells.

Oikawa: - *Childish voice* But what the fuck it's mine now.

Kuroo: - This is the most Kenma cat I've ever seen, Kenma this looks like you.

Lev: - I sharpened my nail (with a pencil sharpener).

Noya: - Where the fuck did Bingus go?

Lev to Kuroo: - It's not my fault, I just sat there and he tried to feed me an eraser.  
Kuroo: - Kenma what have I said about trying to poison Lev?

Akaashi: - I don't wanna be here.

Hinata & Kageyama: -We can just hope that we- kinda were right.

Daichi to Tanaka: - I wonder when you'll get your points.  
Tanaka: - I've been getting points all this time.

Tsukki: - Bokuto and Kuroo, it's not fucking funny anymore.

Yaku & Kenma to Lev: - I want to murder you.

Noya: - Nothing can stop Hinata.

Tanaka: - I looked myself in the mirror and got a bit depressed..

Kenma: - You're dead Kuroo

Asahi: - Everyone's dead except for me I don't understand.

Shirabu @ Tendou: - It's weird make it stop.

Ennoshita: - I've been scarred.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukki: - How's the training going?  
Akiteru: - What training?  
Tsukki: - Exactly.

Noya & Tanaka: - I have so much power.

Kageyama to Hinata: - You shall die.

Tsukki: - I need to get a medal for bullying.

Karasuno @ Kagehina: - They’re fucking best friends.

Suga @ Noya: - Daichi, we’re disowning this baby.

Hinata: - *Dying noises* I’m getting bullied.

The introvert setters: - I’m a part of the trash can.

Karasuno @ Kagehina: - Omg lover birds.

Suga to the 1st years: - I am your mother, look at me when I’m talking to you.


End file.
